Angelical
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Hikari tenía una fijación por las manos y siempre quiso retratar la belleza que en ellas encontraba. / "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


Éste fic es parte de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II", que consiste en escribir partiendo de una combinación, una pareja y tomando por tema un extra.

En mi caso, he tomado la combinación "pareja yuri – relación abierta", con Jun Motomiya x Hikari Yagami y como extra, fetiche una parte del cuerpo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Summary:** Hikari tenía una fijación por las manos y siempre quiso retratar la belleza que en ellas encontraba.

* * *

 **.**

 **Angelical**

 **.**

Hikari siempre había admirado las manos. Desde pequeña, desde que un comercial de crema corporal la había cautivado a la joven edad de cinco años. Solía dibujar manos en las hojas de sus cuadernos o fijarse en cómo las personas las empleaban para distintas cosas: trabajar, manejar, sostener cosas e incluso, para amar.

Le gustaba que las manos tuviesen algo qué contar. Algo qué expresar.

Cuando comenzó a estudiar en el instituto de arte para dedicarse a la fotografía, quiso buscar retratar la belleza que ella buscaba en las manos. Eran la expresión del alma, solía decir para sí misma, la manera en la que las manos se mueven de una manera tan armónica y perfecta.

Entonces la vio.

Cabello granate, piel morena, ojos oscuros como el café negro. Manos grandes y ciertamente huesudas moviéndose al compás que el arte le dictaba. Por cómo el lienzo la llamaba y ella se dejaba llevar, sencillamente, por el dulce caminar del pincel. Jun Motomiya era una estudiante de último año en el instituto y sus trabajos siempre llamaban a la admiración colectiva.

Hikari no sólo veía la terminación de su obra, sino el proceso, el cómo aquellos trazos terminaron impresos en tela. _Magia_ , pensó. Sí, mucho en Jun llamaba a lo fantasioso, a lo mágico. Incluso sus manos. Sonrió cuando vio desfilar sus morenas manos sobre el bastidor que estaba sacando del depósito que contaba su clase. Era fuerte pero había algo en Jun que aún no sabía describir pero que llamaba su curiosidad.

─¿Puedo ayudarte? ─Preguntó Hikari al acercarse a Jun. La mujer miró a la menor con curiosidad para luego sonreír.

─Tengo todo bajo control, pero gracias ─Hikari sintió los ojos oscuros mirándole con detenimiento y su cuerpo se sintió tieso por un momento─. Creo que ya te he visto antes, ¿no es así?

─Hikari Yagami ─Dijo cabeceando de manera respetuosa─. Estoy estudiando fotografía.

─¡Claro, fotografía! Ya me parecía haberte visto ─Jun echó una risa fuerte y divertida─. He visto tus trabajos del Tanabata. ¡Tienes talento!

Hikari se sonrojó. Su plática con su superior continuó un rato más hasta que quedaron para un café al finalizar las clases. Un avance, pensó.

Jun era divertida y muy entusiasta. Le gustaba oírla hablar de arte y verla beber café. Sus dedos se cerraban con cierta fuerza sobre la manija y su meñique se curvaba ligeramente hacia dentro para levantar la taza a sus labios. Hikari deseó tener una cámara consigo en esos momentos pero se conformó con guardar en su recuerdo la belleza en sus manos.

Cuando quedaron para su segunda salida, Hikari había descubierto algo que la dejó sin aire por un momento.

Salía de clases con unas compañeras y al ver a Jun, quiso saludarla elevando su mano, más al verla con otra mujer, se detuvo. La mujer era rubia de grandes bucles cayéndole por la espalda y podría pensar que eran amigas hablando del clima sino fuese porque Jun la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura mientras hablaban.

Miradas que se conectaban profundamente, sonrisas que despertaban sonrojos en la otra. Había química, más de la que Hikari estaba dispuesta a admitir. Se retiró de allí, disculpándose con sus compañeras. Aquella visión la había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

─Hikari ─La castaña se giró sobre sus pies al oír su voz pronunciando su nombre. Jun venía caminando hacia ella y Hikari tenía demasiado grabado su imagen junto a la rubia del otro día─. ¿Tienes tiempo?

Le hubiese dicho que no, por supuesto, pero Jun acercó su mano a sus cabellos. Gráciles, pensó cuando sintió el leve roce entre su piel y su rostro.

─Lo siento ─Dijo Jun enseñándole la pequeña flor que le arrebató del cabello─. Sólo tenías esto.

─Gracias… ─Susurró al tiempo en que se llevaba su propia mano a sus cabellos castaños. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, lo sentía y fue aquella cercanía la que la obligó a aceptar la invitación de Jun para ir a comer algo.

Caminaban de manera cercana rumbo a la cafetería que contaba el campus mientras Jun le hablaba de su proyecto final del semestre. Hikari no podía evitar mirar cuán hermosas eran sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que recordaba cómo estaban sujetas por la cintura de la muchacha rubia.

Tomaron asiento y como siempre, Jun pidió un americano mientras que Hikari chocolate caliente. Era otoño y el frío las hacía ir con mayor frecuencia a pedirse algo caliente para aumentar la temperatura.

Siguieron hablando y Hikari siguió observándola, hasta que algo llamó la atención en la castaña. Rubia, de bonitas curvas y rostro occidental, Catherine Loux, estudiante de intercambio venida desde París, besándose con otra chica a escasas mesas de allí.

Demasiada información pensó Hikari al verla entonces recordó que estaba con Jun. ¿Le estaba siendo infiel? ¿Acaso Jun era consciente de eso? No lo sabía pero rogaba porque la morena no se voltease. Tomó la mano de Jun ante la presura de sus pensamientos y emociones cuando creyó que ésta voltearía a sus espaldas.

─No… ─Susurró Hikari. Jun la miró con curiosidad y el sonrojo comenzó a tomar partido en su rostro─. Creo que… Mejor vamos a otro sitio.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─Preguntó Jun y sabía que la preocupación de la castaña estaba detrás a ellas, por lo que intentó voltearse pero Hikari fue más rápida y tomó el rostro de Jun entre sus manos para impedírselo.

Demasiada cerca, a centímetros que parecían tan lejanos cuando sintió la piel de Jun entre sus manos.

Jun estaba con ojos sorprendidos y no la culpaba. Hikari se comportaba de forma tan extraña y ahora tenía su rostro entre sus manos mirándola fijamente. La Yagami intentó proferir palabras pero sencillamente nada salió de su interior.

─No quieres que vea algo, ¿es eso? ─Susurró Jun y Hikari sólo pudo colorearse aún más.

─Hey ─Una tercera voz se oyó y las hizo mirar a Catherine de pie junto a ellas, siendo abrazada por la cintura por la joven estudiante india que venía al lado─. Las atrapé ─Dijo divertida.

Hikari soltó a Jun de inmediato y guardó sus manos entre sus muslos mientras se recuperaba del susto que llevaba encima. Miró a Jun con miedo y curiosidad pero no parecía molesta ante la idea de ver a su novia siendo abrazada de esa manera por otra chica.

─¿Cómo están? ─Preguntó con normalidad Jun a ambas chicas.

─Vinimos a tomar algo caliente ─Contestó la que abrazaba a Catherine─. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

─Parecen ocupadas ─Dijo Catherine con tinte divertido y guiñándoles un ojo. Jun sonrió divertida pero no miró a Hikari─. Las dejaremos para que sigan con lo suyo.

Jun las despidió con su mano y Hikari sólo pudo hacer un cabeceo respetuoso, recuperándose del momento y dejando que la confusión hiciese meya en ella.

─¿Eran a ellas a quienes no querías que vea? ─Preguntó Jun y Hikari escuchó diversión en su voz. Se animó a asentir y Jun no se pudo guardar su sonrisa─. ¿Creías que me estaba poniendo el cuerno, eh?

─Eso creía antes de que se saludaran tan cordialmente ─Hikari sonrió apenada, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de manera nerviosa.

─Cath y yo llevamos una relación… Algo abierta ─Sonrió─. No tenemos nada serio pero nos gusta estar juntas, aunque no nos cerramos a otras personas.

─Comprendo ─Volteó a mirar por donde se marcharon las dos chicas─. Supongo que la otra chica también piensa lo mismo.

Jun asintió.

─Eres muy tierna ─Dijo entonces Jun y Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse─. A muchos les resulta lo de la relación monogámica. En lo personal, me ha tocado experiencias algo desastrosas y decidí dejar de anclarme a un solo sitio ─Movió las manos como si fuesen corrientes de aire─. Libertad.

Hikari sonrió y quiso creer que no se notaba la manera en la que miraba las manos de Jun.

─Déjame pintarte ─Pidió la pelirroja.

* * *

Trazos suaves, delicados movimientos y otros puntualizados por la fuerza. Lienzo blanco tiñéndose en tonos rosas y amarillos, una incesante primavera desatándose con sabor a cielo. Jun miraba a Hikari sentada entre sábanas blancas mientras ésta se abrazaba su desnudo pecho con sus brazos.

 _Angelical_. Así llamaría su nueva obra.

Pero Hikari era quien creía que lo angelical, Jun lo llevaba en sus manos. Benditas manos cargadas de arte. Varios días congregadas en el mismo cuarto para terminar el cuadro que Jun se empecinó en pintar. Estaba claro que nunca lo vendería, sería como despojarse de algo tan suyo, porque así lo sentían ambas.

Hikari la veía pintar, la veía mover sus manos de esa manera que adoraba en silencio mientras Jun se deleitaba con la figura angelical de Hikari.

Y entre pinceles, telas y desnudos, Jun quiso probar el sabor de su piel mientras Hikari anhelaba el tacto de sus manos sobre ella. Ambas complacidas por un deseo profundo. Como la libertad.

Como lo que Hikari andaba buscando hasta encontrarlas en el tacto de la estudiante de arte.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
